


Brave New World: Supergirl

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: Brave New World [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton and also another reality. After I helped to restore the multiverse, I found myself on a new world where I've been given a second chance to save the ones I love and protect my city from threats both from earth and the stars and ensure that my past does not become this world's future. I am Supergirl. Part 3 of Brave New World Series.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Brave New World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know now, this will be a SuperCorp story, since I've been wanting to do that pairing for awhile, but this is the first time I'm actually doing it, so please be patient with me, since writing Kara and Lena may prove to be a bit of a challenge at times, so I'm just warning you now. Also, I do not want to get any complaints about the pairing or requests to change it, because that is not happening. Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to be patient about it, since while I'm not new at writing Supergirl, I am new at writing SuperCorp. And now, please enjoy Brave New World: Supergirl.

After she blacked out at the dawn of time, Kara woke up to find herself back in her loft in National City.

"How did I get back here?" Kara asked as she tried to get her bearings as she sat up in her bed and tried to figure out how she'd gotten back here when her phone rang and she was surprised when the number wasn't in her caller id, since while she recognized the number, the name should've been in her phone. Anyways, when she answered the call, she was relieved to hear the voice on the other end.

"Kara, are you okay?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm at the DEO. Where are you?" J'onn asked.

"I just woke up in my loft. What is going on?" Kara asked.

"Look, I'm not sure what's going on either, since Alex is calling me Hank and I read her mind and she has no idea that I'm a martian." J'onn said.

"Okay, give me 10 minutes to get ready and then head over here and we'll see if we can get to the bottom of this." Kara said as she hung up, only to be alarmed when she saw the date on her phone, which read October 12, 2012.

"What the hell?" Kara asked, wondering how she'd gone back in time and what the hell was going on here. Nothing was making sense to her, but she knew that for the moment, it was best to just play along and then hopefully, once J'onn arrived, they could try and figure everything out together.

"So, any ideas on what's going on here?" J'onn asked as he entered Kara's loft.

"No clue. But I think I might know why Alex didn't know your real name." Kara said.

"I know. It's the year 2012, though I don't know how that is possible." J'onn said.

"And why do we seem to be the only ones who notice anything wrong?" Kara asked.

"I can answer that." Mar Novu said as suddenly, Kara and J'onn found themselves in a place that could only be Novu's domain.

"I thought you were dead." Kara said.

"I was. But now, like the rest of the universe, I am alive again." Novu said.

"What is going on here? Why are we back in the year 2012?" J'onn asked.

"What is the last thing either of you remember?" Novu said.

"We were at the dawn of time, watching as Oliver restarted the universe before we blacked out." Kara said and J'onn nodded in agreement.

"Well, it would appear that this is the new world that you both helped to create." Novu said.

"Okay, but why are we back here at this point in time? Shouldn't it be 2019 or 2020?" Kara asked.

"No, because since Oliver Queen was the one who actually struck the spark that reignited the multiverse, it would appear that you have all been sent back to the day his journey began. The day the age of heroes began. The day he returned home from Lian Yu." Novu said.

"So, in this new world, nothing has happened yet? I haven't become Supergirl, J'onn hasn't become public?" Kara asked.

"Indeed. Right now, the only hero that the world has is Superman, though not for long, since just like you both, the other paragons and Oliver Queen himself are also aware that anything has changed." Novu said.

"Wait, other paragons, does that include Lex Luthor?" Kara asked.

"He did, but I made sure that while I honored my deal with him, I also wiped his memory to ensure that he does not throw off the natural balance of this timeline." Novu said.

"And what was your deal with him?" J'onn asked.

"In exchange for him helping in the crisis, he wanted to ensure that his sister survived the crisis, with her mind intact." Novu said.

"So Lena remembers everything, but Lex doesn't." Kara said.

"I had to keep my deal with Lex the same way I kept the one I made with Oliver Queen. It was necessary to maintain the cosmic balance." Novu said.

"And yet you wiped Lex's memory?" J'onn asked.

"He never included himself in the deal." Novu said.

"Okay, that's something to think about later. But for right now, what did you mean the other paragons all remember too. That shouldn't affect us too much since we live on a different earth now." Kara said.

"Not anymore. It would appear that when you helped restart the universe, it caused several earths to combine into this one, including Earth One and Earth 38." Novu said.

"So now we all live on the same earth. That's convenient I suppose." J'onn said.

"Yeah, except the fact that most of the people on this earth have no idea what really happened." Kara said.

"That is why it is fortunate that J'onn J'onzz is one of the paragons." Novu said.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Because your powers are the key to unlocking everyone else's memories." Novu said and now J'onn understood.

"I can use my powers to restore the memories of our other allies of how the world was before the crisis." J'onn said and Novu nodded in confirmation.

"But what about Clark? J'onn's powers aren't strong enough to affect Kryptonians under a yellow sun." Kara said.

"Actually, I can remedy that." Novu said as he waved his hand and suddenly, J'onn felt his powers increase.

"What did you do?" J'onn asked.

"I increased the strength of your powers to allow you to be able to restore the minds of everyone, including your cousin and your aunt." Novu said.

"Wait, my aunt is alive?" Kara asked and Novu nodded.

"Yes, since she has not yet attacked Earth, there has been no reason for her to be killed." Novu said.

"A second chance to save her." Kara said and Novu nodded.

"And my father and brother?" J'onn asked.

"Both are still imprisoned, your father by the white martians and your brother in the Phantom Zone." Novu said and J'onn nodded.

"You both have been given the chance to correct your mistakes." Novu said.

"Not all of them." Kara said, since Lena knowing the truth would complicate things.

"May I offer you some sage advice Kara Zor-El." Novu asked.

"What is it?" Kara asked, more curious than anything else.

"Do not let your guilt consume you. You may have made a mistake, but you are not the only one who did. I suggest that you remind Ms. Luthor of that, but do not allow her to use your guilt to control you." Novu said and Kara actually looked thoughtful about that.

"I guess you're useful for something after all." Kara said and Novu chuckled.

"Now, before I return you to Earth, there is one more thing I must do." Novu said.

"And what is that?" J'onn asked.

"I'm going to give you the memories of your counterparts from this new world to allow you to avoid arousing suspicion. J'onn, when you restore people's mind, they will still retain their memories of this timeline as well to avoid drawing suspicion to themselves." Novu said and Kara and J'onn both nodded, since that did make sense as Novu waved his hand again and they both felt memories from their counterparts enter their minds before Novu returned them to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

After she returned to National City, Kara decided that she might as well get her encounter with Lena over with, since she'd thought about what Novu said and she realized that he was right. Lena of all people had no right to judge her for keeping secrets, a fact that she intended to remind Lena of.

And when she landed on the balcony of Lena's penthouse, she found the Luthor woman waiting for her.

"I'm surprised you came to see me already Kara. Or should I call you Supergirl, even though you're not her yet." Lena said.

"I have a few things I need to handle before I put my cape back on and you are at the top of my list." Kara said.

"Me? Shouldn't my brother the actual supervillain who knows your identity be your concern?" Lena asked.

"Lex's memory was wiped by the same cosmic being who brought him back. And right now, the only supervillain who knows my identity right now is you." Kara said bluntly.

"I'm not a villain." Lena denied.

"Really, because your actions tell a much different story. I'm done playing nice with you Lena. The truth is that you are far more of a Luthor than you think. And you're not just a Luthor, you're a hypocrite." Kara said.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked.

"You heard me. You're angry with me for keeping one secret from you when frankly, all you ever did was keep secrets from me. Almost the whole time we were friends, it was one secret after another and each time you kept a secret, it created new problems that nearly destroyed the world on more than one occasion." Kara said, taking Lena aback.

"That's not true." Lena said, desperately trying to deny it.

"It is and we both know it. If you need examples, I can list them. The transmatter portal brought on the Daxamite invasion that nearly got everyone in this city killed. You kept Reign's identity hidden from us and experimented on her behind my back, you created kryptonite behind my back and then you couldn't stop there could you. You had to start messing with Harun-El. The only reason Lex was able to get to the point he was is because you made it possible for him to have superpowers and again, you did it behind my back. And let's not forget your most recent act of villainy. You manipulated me, you pretended to be my friend for weeks, you stole from me, you convinced me to steal for you and then you proceeded to cross the one line that makes you a true Luthor." Kara said.

"And what might that be?" Lena asked, even though she already knew.

"You used Kryptonite on me before enslaving Eve and making her help you use technology that you stole from me to try to force your will on the whole planet and I don't care how you try to play it off, because in the end, you were just as bad as your brother or your mother ever were. If you wonder why I never told you my identity earlier, any of those examples is a good reason. Because every time you lied to me either as Kara, or as Supergirl, about something like that, it made it even harder for me to trust you with my identity." Kara said, all her anger at Lena, not just from her betrayal, but from everything Lena has done coming out as she screamed at the brunette.

"And you know the worst thing, you've never bothered to even try to apologize to me or to anyone for the damage your actions caused. You just expected us to look the other way and trust you when you say that you're not your brother, when your actions haven't exactly sent the same message." Kara said.

"How long have you been holding that in?" Lena asked, knowing that Kara's rightful anger at her had to have been brewing for much longer than the week or so since she'd revealed her true intentions to Kara.

"My best guess, since the Daxamite invasion. I told myself that it wasn't your fault, but I guess a part of me did blame you. Not for being manipulated by Rhea, but for doing these things without giving a real thought to all of the potential consequences your actions could have." Kara said.

"I thought about them." Lena said, trying to defend herself.

"So then you decided to just blatantly ignore them." Kara remarked.

"Suddenly, my hurt and anger towards you seems insignificant." Lena said as she thought about every single thing Kara had just said and while she hated to admit it, she knew the kryptonian was right.

"That's because my anger is even more justified than yours was." Kara pointed out.

"I know and while I know it likely won't hold much weight with you, but I'm sorry. For everything. You're right. When Lex told me the truth about you, I was hurt and I did what I always do when people hurt me. I put up a wall and I allowed myself to suffocate behind it, which made it incredibly difficult to see things from another person's perspective. But you've forced me to see things from yours and I realize now that not only were you just trying to keep me safe, but a lot of my actions over the past few years have probably made it difficult for you to trust me with such an important secret. I'm truly sorry Kara and I hope that one day, you can forgive me." Lena said.

"I wish I could say that day is today Lena, but honestly, while the other things I might be able to look passed, you crossed a line when you used kryptonite on me." Kara said.

"I still don't understand why you make such a big deal about kryptonite when humans have to deal with things that can kill them every day." Lena said, though Kara could tell that Lena was not being condescending like she had been the last time she brought this up. This time, she just wanted to understand.

"Honestly Lena, I may not like Kryptonite, but there is a part of me that is relieved that it exists, since it means that if my cousin or I get out of control or if another kryptonian invasion happens, humanity can protect themselves from it." Kara admitted.

"Then why did you get so upset when you found out I made it?" Lena asked.

"Because you did it behind my back. If you'd come to us in the first place when you discovered how to make Kryptonite, yes, I would've had reservations about it, but maybe we could've worked something out. But instead, you went behind my back and then it came out at the worst time and I admit, the circumstances that you revealed it to me did have a factor on why I reacted the way I did. And honestly Lena, I wasn't so much hurt by the kryptonite's existence itself as I was by the person who made it." Kara said.

"I don't understand?" Lena asked.

"I felt like after everything we had been through already, you didn't trust me. The fact that you made Kryptonite behind my back was a sign that you didn't trust me and so I lashed out at you." Kara said.

"I admit, I went about the kryptonite thing the wrong way. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about it. Maybe if I'd just come clean to you about it in the first place, our friendship might not have deteriorated the way it did." Lena admitted.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Lena asked.

"What?" Kara asked.

"That day on the plane ride home from Kasnia, you were going to tell me you were Supergirl weren't you?" Lena asked and Kara nodded.

"Why didn't you?" Lena asked.

"It wasn't the right time. I thought that after being betrayed by Lex and Eve, finding out that I was lying to you too, I thought it would just add even more pain onto what you were already feeling. I thought it would be better to wait until after Lex was dealt with to tell you the truth. Granted, if I'd known what Lex would do and honestly, I should've. I would've told you then and there and for that I am sorry." Kara said.

"Don't apologize to me Kara, because honestly, I don't think you'll ever need to apologize to me again after everything I've done." Lena said as Kara made a decision and took a deep breath before holding out her hand to Lena.

"What's this?" Lena asked.

"This is a new world, why don't we have a new start. A clean slate and over time, we can learn to trust each other again." Kara said.

"You're serious." Lena asked.

"Honestly Lena, I'm tired of all this drama that's encompassed our friendship, so, let's start over. My name is Kara Danvers." Kara said with a sincere smile on her face and Lena smiled as she shook Kara's hand.

"I'm Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you Ms. Danvers." Lena said as they both felt a weight be lifted from their shoulders, since they may not be best friends again quite yet, they were now on the first steps to recovery.

"You too." Kara said as she flew out of the window, leaving Lena to think about all the things she could do to help make amends with Kara and the others.

"Hope. Cancel project Non Nocere and scrap all plans for it, effective immediately." Lena said.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Luthor?" Hope asked her.

"Yes." Lena said and once Hope had done that, Lena shut the AI down, since she would not be needing the robot. At least not in the same capacity she had needed Hope before, since she was no longer bent on her project, but she knew that the AI could come in handy in the future for a new project that was appearing in her mind and unlike most of her other ones, Lena knew that this project was one Kara would likely love.

When Kara returned to her loft, she found Alex waiting for her.

"So, is Lena gonna keep quiet or is J'onn going to have to mind wipe her?" Alex asked, since she'd been the first person who's memories J'onn had restored.

"Don't worry, we won't have to worry about Lena, I think that I managed to get her to see reason." Kara said.

"How'd you pull that off?" Alex asked her.

"I didn't pull my punches with her this time. I reminded Lena that while yes, I kept a secret from her, she has done far worse even before she knew I was Supergirl." Kara said.

"And you really think that worked?" Alex asked.

"Considering the fact that I actually yelled at her, yeah, I do. We agreed to have a clean slate and start over, since honestly, I think by the time I was done knocking some sense into her, we were both done with all the drama in our friendship and we just wanted to start over." Kara said.

"Why are you letting her off the hook so easily. She broke into the Fortress of Solitude, hell she used kryptonite on you and yet you're still willing to give her another chance. Why?" Alex demanded, since while she loved Kara for having such a forgiving heart, there had to be a limit to it.

"Alex, please, I don't want to get into this right now." Kara said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Alex said as she pulled out a case Kara somehow hadn't noticed and released a truth seeker onto her sister's arm.

"Alex, what the hell?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you know I love you and I respect your choices, but I need to know why you're so willing to keep on giving Lena chances." Alex said.

"I said I forgave her, but I don't trust her. Not yet. I'm hoping that by keeping her close, I can see for myself if I can trust her again." Kara said as she tried to get the truth seeker off of her.

"No, it's more than that isn't it. I think I know the reason why you keep giving Lena chance after chance, even when all the proof says otherwise and I think you do too, but I think we both need to hear you say it." Alex said, since she'd always had her suspicions about her sister's friendship with Lena Luthor, but considering how much of security risk Lena was right now, Alex needed to know for sure, especially if her hunch was correct, because then she'd need to prepare herself to help her sister with a completely different kind of pain. One she knew very well herself.

"She's my friend." Kara said and was relieved that was the truth.

"I know. But there's more to it than that isn't there. You care about her don't you. Almost as much as you care about me, or mom or dad or your mom. I think that there's only one other person you've ever cared about as much as you care about her." Alex said.

"Alex, please, let this go." Kara said, since she honestly was not ready for this.

"Kara, you'll never truly be able to move past your anger at Lena if you're not willing to acknowledge the true cause of it. Kelly taught me that. Dating a psychologist has its perks." Alex said.

"I know why I was so angry with Lena. I've accepted it." Kara said and now Alex could tell that her sister was desperately trying to get both the truth seeker off her arm and its influence out of her head.

"Maybe you have. But you still need to admit it. Trust me, you'll be a lot happier once you do. You feel the same way about her that you once felt for Mon-El don't you." Alex said and she finally saw Kara's resistance fail as she nodded.

"Yes. I loved her. And I still do." Kara admitted softly. So softly that Alex almost missed it, but she didn't. Kara's eyes welled up with tears as she fell to the ground and Alex quickly removed the truth seeker from her sister's arm before kneeling down next to her.

"There, I know that was hard for you to admit, but don't you feel better now that you have?" Alex asked.

"I'd feel better about it if I'd been allowed to come to terms with my feelings for her on my own terms. Why did you force me to? I thought you of all people would understand and respect my right to choose when I was ready." Kara asked her sister.

"And under any other circumstances I would have, but just like how J'onn tested me when dad was a fugitive, I needed to know how much your feelings were impacting your judgement in regards to Lena. But don't worry, I'll keep it to myself until you're ready to tell her." Alex said.

"I still don't understand." Kara said, though she had to admit, she did feel strangely relieved of a weight she didn't even know was there after her confession, which was the only reason she'd hadn't blasted Alex back with her heat vision for this.

"Lena is a security risk and don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. She knows your identity and while I genuinely hope that you're right and we can trust her again, I also need to prepare for the chance that she's still playing you, which includes knowing if your feelings are clouding your judgement." Alex said.

"They're not. I admit that they are a part of why I'm willing to give Lena another chance, but they're also why I've gotten so angry at her in the past every time it's looked like she's betrayed me. That's why I can't act on my feelings, no matter how much I may want to. I can't let her know how I feel, because if I did, I'd be opening myself to a kind of betrayal from her that I don't think I could come back from." Kara said.

"I know. But also tells me how far and hard you've fallen for her." Alex said.

"You can't tell anyone Alex. Not even Eliza. I'll do it when I'm ready, though I understand why you forced it out of me." Kara said.

"But you're still angry and I understand that. Normally I would let you come out on your terms and I still will to the rest of the world, but right now, my top priority, even above keeping the world safe, is protecting you from any threats and until I see otherwise, Lena Luthor is now officially at the top of that list, since I now know that if it turns out that she's just playing us, she's the one villain who can do what no other bad guy has ever been able to do, though Rhea came close. She can break you. And I can't let her do that." Alex said.

"I know and I love you for it, but please promise me that you'll give her a real chance." Kara said and Alex nodded.

"I promise. Now, I think we both need to get to work. You do remember where you work now right?" Alex asked as Kara wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. Apparently on this new Earth I am following in Cat's footsteps since after working as a reporter for Catco for a few years in Coast City, I moved here to open my own media firm, Danvers Daily News and you're right. I need to get to work. You and J'onn should come over later and we can start figuring out the rest of the plans for my becoming Supergirl, since I think right now, the three of us are the only Superfriends in National City, since Nia's in DC, Brainy's in the future and James is still in Metropolis, though I wouldn't be surprised if Clark sent him here soon, if only to become Guardian, since while I may have been against it at first, I have to admit, James makes a good hero. Speaking of Olsens, any word on Kelly?" Kara asked.

"Actually, it turns out that on this Earth, Kelly and I are already live in girlfriends and J'onn restored her memories too, so I'll bring her around too, since she knows your identity." Alex said.

"At least one of us has their love life sorted out." Kara said.

"You forgot Winn." Alex pointed out.

"Right now he doesn't even know who I am, since we never worked together at Catco." Kara said.

"Well, I think I just found another change in this reality, since according to the internet, Winslow Schott Jr. works for none other than Luthor Corp, here at their new National City Headquarters. Makes more sense him working there than as an IT guy for a media firm. Never understood why he took that job when he's a genius." Alex said.

"I honestly gave up trying to understand how Winn's mind works years ago. I'm just glad that it doesn't work like his father's. I'll call J'onn, see if he's restored Winn's mind and if he has, I'll pay him a visit and invite him over." Kara said.

"What about Lena?" Alex asked.

"Not sure if I'm ready to completely welcome her back to the team quite yet. Especially after today." Kara admitted and Alex nodded in understanding as they both left to get their respective jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in the entire time I've been writing fanfics and for good reason. I admit, I originally wasn't going to include the scene with Kara and Alex in this chapter, but now I'm glad I did and I hope you guys liked it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick poll, which version of the Fortress of Solitude would you guys like to see? Supergirl or Superman and Lois. Personally I'm leaning more towards the Supergirl version of it, just because it looked like a real fortress instead of a cave with a computer in it, but I'd like your feedback.

Later on that day found Lena sitting at her desk in her office at Luthor Corp, but instead of going over budget reports or anything she should be working on, Lena instead found herself working on designs for what she hoped would serve as good apologies to Kara and the rest of the Superfriends, since honestly, her conversation with Kara had really opened her eyes to how horrible she'd been. She'd always told herself that she wasn't a villain, but it turns out that she'd been wrong. The only difference between herself and Lex was that Lex didn't know Superman or Supergirl's identities and Lena did. And this time Lena was going to do everything she could to prove to Kara that she could trust her again.

Anyways, she was driven from her thoughts when her assistant Jess paged her on the PA system.

"Ms. Luthor, Mr. Schott is here to see you like you requested." Jess said.

"Thank you Jess. Send him." Lena said as she closed her plans as the door to her office opened and Winn Schott entered her office.

"Mr. Schott, thank you for coming today." Lena said and based on the look Winn was giving her, Lena was guessing that J'onn had paid him a visit, so she turned off the security cameras.

"Well, no one says no to the boss. Especially when she's a Luthor." Winn said and Lena sighed.

"When did J'onn get to you?" Lena asked.

"This morning while you were having your little pow wow with Kara." Winn said.

"And now I'm guessing that you feel the same way about me as the others." Lena said.

"What was your first clue?" Winn asked sarcastically.

"Look Winn, I get it, I screwed up. Repeatedly. But I'm trying to make things right and I could use your help with that." Lena said.

"Why would I help you do anything?" Winn asked.

"Because it involves building Kara a new secret base instead of having her work out of the DEO or out of a single office." Lena said and she could tell that Winn was hooked.

"Go on." Winn said, since in all honesty, one of his biggest regrets before he left for the future was that the best he could do in terms of giving the Superfriends their own base was simply stocking an empty office at Catco with some good computers.

"I thought that would get your attention, though I hope you don't mind that I'm going to be the one making her suit." Lena said and Winn sighed.

"Fine, but only because I do agree with you that it would be a good way to prove to Kara that you're serious this time around." Winn agreed.

"Thank you. However, I will let you help consult on the design phase of it, since I'm sure that after your time in the future, you've got some ideas for improvements upon your original design." Lena said.

"You're not wrong." Winn agreed.

"I do need one more favor from you." Lena said.

"And what would that be?" Winn asked.

"Convincing Kara to let me buy her an actual office, since if memory serves me correctly, her efforts to launch her own newspaper are." Lena said, trying to find the right word for it.

"Less than successful." Winn offered.

"Exactly. Right now she's working out of her loft, but if she'll let me buy her an actual office space." Lena said.

"It'll provide an excuse for why she's always going to her base of operations. And then hopefully once she becomes Supergirl and likely trademarks her, she'll be able to start making some real money." Winn said and Lena nodded.

"I'm heading over to her apartment after work, why don't you come with me, try and make your case to her for yourself." Winn said.

"Because I'm afraid Alex will be there." Lena said and while if it were anyone else, Winn would laugh, he nodded, understanding Lena's perfectly rational and logical fear of the older Danvers sister.

"Then why don't we head over there now while Alex is at work." Winn said and Lena nodded.

"That is one of the perks of being the boss." Lena said.

"Yeah, you can leave work whenever you want and no one will bat an eye." Winn said enviously.

"You know could've had a life like this yourself. You are a true genius Winn. I never understood why you never put your talents to better use working here or even at Lord Technologies. Why did you settle for being a lowly IT guy at Catco?" Lena asked, honestly curious about that.

"One of the many things we share besides genius level IQs is that we also have family members who are insane and have tried to kill Kara." Winn said.

"I still don't see what that has to do with anything?" Lena asked.

"I was worried that I did use my brain the way I did after Kara became Supergirl that I'd become like my father. It wasn't until after I had a support system from Kara and James and later Alex and J'onn and even Mon-El that I finally began to stop being afraid and actually willing to live the life I always wanted." Winn said.

"That's one difference between us. While we both may have had that same support system, while you embraced it, I pushed it away. Maybe if I hadn't, things between Kara and I wouldn't have devolved to the degree that they did." Lena said.

"To be fair, you never really gave off the vibe of wanting a support system in the first place." Winn reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to do things myself, though you know how that's always played out. That's another reason why I want you to work on this with me." Lena said.

"Really." Winn said.

"It's clear that I can't be trusted to be left alone to my own devices. The last time that happened, I nearly used Myriad to enslave the whole planet." Lena said.

"Okay, so you broke bad. But what's important is that you managed to get yourself back on the right track." Winn said.

"Hopefully I'll be able to convince the others of that. But anyways, take your lunch break and we'll head over to Kara's." Lena said and Winn nodded.

Kara was currently sitting in the office she'd set up in her apartment for her paper, since unfortunately, she'd mainly been a bit of a gossip reporter back when she worked for Catco in this reality and people weren't taking her seriously as a journalist yet, which meant that right now, Danvers Daily News was not the seriously paper she wanted it to be, but a gossip magazine and one that was having trouble competing with Catco, so she couldn't afford to pay for both her loft and an office, so she was forced to use her apartment as both. But hopefully, all of that would change once she became Supergirl again, since while she hated to use her alter ego like that, having exclusive dibs on a superhero was the fastest way to gain a reputation in the world of journalism.

Anyways, she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door and smiled after she used her x-ray vision to see who it was as she went to the door.

"Winn." Kara said with a grin as she hugged her oldest friend.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind my dropping by unexpectedly or the guest I brought with me." Winn said, referring to Lena.

"I meant what I said about having a clean slate Lena. You didn't need Winn to protect you." Kara said.

"Better safe than sorry, especially since I never know when your sister is going to show up and Winn is a convenient distraction since she likes him a lot more than she probably likes me right now." Lena said.

"That is true." Kara agreed with a smile as she showed them in.

"Got to admit, this is kind of a step down from Catco." Winn said.

"Yeah well, I can't afford a real office yet, though hopefully after I become Supergirl again, that will change." Kara said.

"That's actually why I'm here and I brought Winn along because I thought he might be able to help convince you of the idea." Lena said.

"What idea?" Kara asked.

"Let me buy you an actual office building for you paper and before you say no, I have more than one reason for wanting to do that." Lena said.

"Go on." Kara said, since she was honestly interested in Lena's offer, though she did have her concerns.

"No offense, but I don't think that a superhero should be based in a government building, even if your sister or father figure is the head of said agency. You need a real base of operations and if you have your own office, it provides the perfect cover." Lena said.

"True. I'm guessing that you two would be building my base together." Kara said.

"If you'll agree to letting Lena do this." Winn said.

"I do have some concerns about letting you buy me a building." Kara said.

"I thought you might, so I figured that in exchange, you could make me a shareholder of your company, at least until you're able to pay me back for the building. I promise, you'll still retain full ownership of Danvers Daily News, I'd just be your landlord until you get your paper off the ground." Lena said.

"You really want to do this don't you?" Kara asked.

"I meant what I said about making amends with you Kara. This is just one way I can do that." Lena said.

"There are a few other things I'd like to discuss with you about this arrangement, including I want to be involved in the designing both of my office and my superhero base and I have to sign off on the location before you buy it, I think that I can agree to this." Kara said, since honestly, she had to move her workplace out of her own, since it was only now that she truly understood the appeal of work and home being two separate places.

"Let's get started." Lena agreed, happy that Kara had been so willing to agree to this.

Kara and Lena actually spent a lot of time together over the next few weeks, since like they'd agreed, Kara had final say on whatever building that they settled on and it took a little while before she finally found one that she liked. It was a decent sized 5 story, 4 floor building, not counting the ground floor. While normally Kara wouldn't have gone for something that big, that was mainly because she couldn't afford it. Lena on the other hand could and since she seemed very eager to do anything to help make amends, Kara decided that she might as well indulge her, since honestly, this building was the perfect size.

She'd already begun thinking about the general layout of her office. The first three floors, meaning the basement, the ground floor and the floor above it would be for Danvers Daily News, since while her paper might not be big enough to require that much space yet, she knew it would be, especially after Supergirl came onto the scene again. And she was already thinking bigger than that. As in bigger than just covering one city. But before she got too far into that, she decided to focus on getting her paper off the ground officially first.

Anyways, she was already thinking about the role each floor would serve in her office. The basement would pretty serve as a storage area for files and servers, all things utilities. The ground floor would serve as the lobby where her reception area would be, along with where the art department would be, along with IT and the more pencil pushing jobs like accounting and all that. The floor above that however would be where all the real work was done, since in addition to that being where Kara's personal office would be, that would also be where her reporters and editors, once she was able to hire them of course, would be working there as well, since Kara had honestly liked the layout Cat had set up at Catco, all her reporters out where she could see them, along with a conference room. If space became an issue, well, by the time she got to that point she'd likely be able to not only buy the office building back from Lena, but she'd also be able to afford to buy and open a second location in the city.

But the top two floors, that would be for Supergirl business. The reason Kara had decided to reserve two whole floors for it instead of just the top floor was because since she was not planning on working out of the DEO, the extra space would be needed to compensate. Lena had personally removed the buttons for the top two floors from the elevators, since they didn't want to risk anyone getting up there by mistake. Well, except for one, which they'd hidden behind vending machines on every floor and the elevator would be revealed when the person both passed a hidden retinal scan that Lena and Winn would be installing in the machines once they came in, since Lena was also helping to cover any additional expenses for the building along with the building itself, and also entering a six digit code in the machine's number keypad and that code was actually the date that Kara's pod landed on Earth.

Anyways, renovating the top two floors into a hideout was a bit more complicated, but it helped that J'onn had returned from his Legends trip, which meant that he could wipe the minds of anyone associated with the project once it was complete, but thankfully, they didn't require much manual labor, thanks to Winn and Lena's new robotic workers, which did most of the work and were actually run by Lena's hope AI and they'd also decided that once the construction was done, the bots would be repurposed into security bots like Kelex was at the Fortress, which Lena was well aware of the fact that she was banned from until she proved herself again.

As for the actual layout of the base, Kara, Lena, Winn, Alex and J'onn had all had ideas about what to put in it. The first level was where they were building the training room and Lena was actually planning on reinforcing that room with Nth metal for when Kara and J'onn were sparring. Also on that floor would be the armory, since they'd decided that the Superfriends that didn't have powers should have a way to defend themselves, and also just storage, along with where the base's power core and server room would be, since thanks to Kara providing them with an omegahedron from the Fortress, Lena and Winn were able to rig it up to power the base's entire system so that people didn't wonder why Danvers Daily News required so much power.

The top floor of the building was sort of the nerve center of the base, since it was where the team's meeting room was, along with where their computers were based, since Winn had already decided that he would be reclaiming his role as the Superfriends' tech guy and mission control. Also on that floor was a small lounge area, a medbay complete with solar lamps should Kara need them and a decent sized lab for Winn, Lena and Alex to share.

Kara had honestly been concerned about how expensive the whole venture had become, since Lena was paying for all of this out of her own pocket and not from Luthor Corp, but Lena had brushed her concerns aside, since honestly, considering the size of Lena's personal trust fund, this was nothing. Especially since technically, none of the equipment in the base was actually something she needed to pay for, since it was her own tech and she'd managed to keep Lex from knowing about it.

"Lena, you really did not have to do all this." Kara said to Lena as they watched the construction.

"I wanted to Kara. I mean what I said about making amends and this seemed like a good way to prove how serious I am about it. And that's not the only thing I have for you." Lena said as she handed Kara a small box.

"What's this?" Kara asked.

"Open it and find out." Lena said as Kara opened the box to find a watch that's face was actually in the shape of her family crest.

"Okay, I know that you did not just buy me a watch, so what does it really do?" Kara asked.

"While it is the most advanced smartwatch on the planet, it's also a nanite carrying case." Lena said.

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" Kara asked eagerly and Lena nodded.

"Tap your thumb on the face of the watch. Trust me, you'll like what happens." Lena said as Kara did exactly that, causing the whole screen to glow.

"Q-Wave interface complete. Beginning suit assembly." Hope's voice said from the watch as a wave of nanites were released and they started to materialize into Kara's Supergirl suit, even removing her glasses and putting her hair down.

"Okay, this is even cooler than what Brainy whipped up for me." Kara admitted.

"Winn offered a little bit of design input, but a majority of this was my idea. I put my Q-Wave research from the old reality to good use and your new suit uses them so that you can now summon and retract it at will." Lena said.

"You're a genius." Kara said.

"You just figured that out." Lena said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"How long until the Tower is ready?" Kara asked.

"The Tower?" Lena asked.

"The base has to have a cool name." Kara said.

"True and that is a good name for the place. Anyways, since we're using robots to build it, it should be done by the end of the week and the only reason it's not sooner is because Winn and I have yet to find a way to power them indefinitely. They still need to recharge at the end of the day." Lena said and Kara nodded.

"You and Winn seem to be working really well together." Kara said, wondering if maybe Lena was attracted to Winn.

"It is nice to have another genius intellect to talk to, especially one from the same planet and he is a great friend, but that's all he is." Lena said, not sure why she felt the need to emphasize that to Kara, though she could tell that Kara was relieved about that. Definitely something for her to look into later on.

"Thank you for everything you've done Lena. I think you just earned back your invite to game night." Kara said.

"Seriously?" Lena asked.

"Lena, I think that the $2 million you spent to get this place up and running for me is enough to get you off the hook. At least for me. I recommend inventing Alex a new gun or some other kind of weapon to get you off her hook." Kara said.

"I'm already working on that." Lena said, since she did agree with Kara, though she was surprised to see that Kara was retracting her suit.

"I'm surprised you're not flying away to make your debut on this earth." Lena said.

"I'll do it when the city actually needs me too." Kara said.

"Kara, this city will always need Supergirl, so you might as well give her to them. Besides, I know you miss being her." Lena said and Kara smiled.

"Guess you know me better than I thought." Kara said as she reactivated her suit and flew off to see if there was anything she could to help her city.


End file.
